


Merry Christmas, Raku-Chan

by Babyru4



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: ??????, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Presents, Crying, F/F, Love Confessions, Magic, Post-Canon, Sad, idk if its a happy ending but i guess it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Koneko-chan visits Raku-chan on christmas!





	Merry Christmas, Raku-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i fell in love with this fuckin show wow im a loser  
> enjoy your christmas angst you fucks

Koneko got out of her car, looking up to the big sign on the gate in front of her.  _ Pine Grove Cemetery.  _ Koneko walked in, heading for the grave she had been visiting so very often. She gripped the small gift box in her hand as she listened to the satisfying crunch the snow gave when she crushed it with her steps.

_ Here lies Raku-chan. A Neko, a daughter, and above all, a friend. _

Koneko smiled as she sat down in front of the grave. She sighed, watching the little puff of hot breath diverge.

“Konichiwa, Raku-chan,” Koneko said to herself. She believed that with just enough willpower, Raku-chan would be able to hear her. “Merry Christmas. I brought you a present! I hope you think it’s Sugoi.”

Koneko set the white box on the grave in front of her after dusting off the snow in the area. She shook her hand to get the snow off her glove.

“When was the last time I visited you? I think about a week ago. I’m sorry I don’t visit as often as I used to. It’s busier going to college again.”

Around two years ago, just about a year after Raku’s not so kawaii death, Koneko got accepted into a vet school.

“I’m almost done with it. I promise that when I graduate, I’ll try to visit you a lot more often. I won’t even go on dates if they involve me leaving you! Well, I can’t even go on dates, because...” Koneko thought or a second, making fists with her hands. She blushed and took a deep breath. “Raku-chan, I have something to tell you. I… I know you probably can’t hear me. All this time I’ve known you, I kept this giant secret from you. I’ve loved you all this time, Raku-chan! I still love you and I still miss you! I wish Hitoshi was right. Right after you died, he told the vet that you wouldn’t die... That you would at least come back…”

Tears were now pouring out of Koneko’s eyes. She sobbed as she bent over with her hands on the ground.

“Please come back, Raku-chan. We all miss you. Haha, what am I doing? I know you can’t come back. I’m sorry.” Koneko wiped her tears, standing up.

“Sayonara, Raku-Chan. Merry Christmas. I love you.” Koneko said as she left the cemetery.

Raku-chan looked out from the tree she hid in. She walked over to her own grave, blushing. She picked up the small, white gift box. It had a white lace ribbon holding it together. She held the box close to her chest for a second, giggling. 

She opened the box carefully, her eyes widening at the contents. It was a small golden heart locket. She opened the locket, seeing a picture of her, Koneko-chan, and Hitoshi-san as a melody box version of her favorite song, True Love by Jun, played.

“Oh, Koneko-chan!” Raku gushed, putting on the necklace and using magic to make the box go to a safe little pocket dimension.

“When are you going to go back to them?” Vet-sama materialized behind Raku-chan. Raku-chan turned around, thinking for a moment.

“Not yet. I’m not ready to impress her-”

“She already has fallen for you. You heard her confess, Raku-chan.”

“You didn’t let me finish! I still _ want _ to impress her with my magic, even if her Kokoro already goes Doki Doki for me. Plus, I don’t even have a chance yet. I want her to appear in a situation that feels…  _ special.” _

“Whatever you say, Raku-chan. Teleport to the dimension, it’s almost training time,” Vet-sama said as her form faded when she teleported away.

“Just a moment, sensei!” Raku called just before Vet-sama disappeared completely. Raku gently took the locket and opened it, humming the melody as she smiled at the photo.

“Soon, my love. Soon I’ll come back to you and Hitoshi.” Raku-chan let go of the locket and teleported to the pocket dimension she trained in, leaving Pine Grove Cemetery empty and silent.


End file.
